Romeo y Tsunderella
by haruhi-chi
Summary: Gakuen AU. El amor es bello, lindo e incontrolable. Cuando llega el verdadero no hay que huir de el, hay que dejarse llevar. Alfred y Arthur tendran que aprender eso. El es un extraño Romeo, y el es Tsunderella. USUK y toques Franada
1. Chapter 1 Solo viéndote (Prolo

Romeo y Tsunderella.

Konichiwa bueno este es mi segundo fic, este nació en la escuela, estaba aburrida en matemáticas y se me acercaron mis amigas y me dieron la idea, ninguna es fugoshi pero tienen buenas ocurrencias. Ah y no tiene mucho parecido con la canción de Romeo y Cinderella de Vocaloid aunque es de mis favoritas.

**Pareja:** UsUk, Estados Unidos de América x Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda Del Norte (que largo ;D) América x Inglaterra (casi no me gusta llamarlo América xD), Alfred x Arthur, o como deseen llamarlo :D

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya algún día será mío, si me perteneciera… shi, shi, shi * *… pero bueno por el momento no me pertenece (O O)

**Capítulos:** La verdad no estoy segura tal vez entre 4 y 6.

**Advertencia: **Mmm… un extraño Romeo y un Tsunderella.

_**Chapter 1. Solo viéndote.**_

El amor es bello, muchos lo anhelan otros huyen de él, este es de lo más natural, está en todas partes como en la oficina o la escuela, en cualquier persona. Cuando te enamoras solo piensas en esa persona, si ella piensa en ti, o que opina de ti. No tiene fronteras como la distancia, la edad o el sexo. Puede que seas muy reservado pero algún día llegara a ti .El amor es grande y nadie se salva de él, no hay que temerle, y cuando llega el verdadero, por nada en el mundo hay que dejarlo pasar, no hay que escapar solo hay que dejarse llevar y pelear para conseguirlo, aunque sea muy difícil, ser capaz de todo para llegar a él, en el caso de Alfred y Arthur podría tener muchas complicaciones pero no existe nada posible para separarlos, eso es lo que tendrán que aprender Alfred y Arthur o, Romeo y Tsunderella.

POV Arthur.

-Aaah- suspire con algo de cansancio, no lo puedo creer yo siendo un caballero ingles, presidente del consejo estudiantil, este haciendo esto. Si yo he estado observado al infantil e irritante Alfred el capitán del equipo de futbol, el es odioso, fastidioso, con estúpidos lentes, hermosos ojos azules, lindo… si lo admito me enamore de él a primera vista, era el primer día del segundo grado de la escuela intermedia superior,* tuvimos que cambiaron los salones y lo conocí a él, se todo de él, pero no he tenido el valor de acércamele y hablarle, pero últimamente lo observo seguido, no es que sea un acosador ni nada por el estilo, o al menos eso quiero creer. Oh creo que lo están felicitando, desvié un poco la mirada de la ventana. Me encontraba en el salón del consejo estudiantil, hace unos treinta minutos había acabado la reunión, creo que últimamente ando muy distraído, porque hoy casi apruebo la moción de que existiera un bufet de pasta.

Fije de nuevo mi mirada en la ventana, no sé si vi bien pero él me vio, me vio directo a los ojos no pude evitar sonrojarme, mi corazón latía rápido, di un paso atrás y me caí. Todavía rojo aseche por la ventana tratando de no ser notado, y te vi, estabas riendo, yo solo me sonroje más y podía sentir mi pulso acelerar, mi corazón latía mucho, pero me alegre…esto me alegro pero me di cuenta de que las personas a su alrededor se reían también, eso me entristeció, no se reía por mí, ni para mi, si no para sus amigos, me retire de la ventana algo decaído, y me quede pensando en su risa odiosa, pero encantadora; su personalidad infantil pero alegre, con muchas personas a su alrededor, pero sin mi; que puedo decir el es Romeo.

POV Alfred.

Otro entrenamiento que acaba, realmente me agrada este deporte. Ahora estoy gritando como de costumbre que soy un gran hero por anotar varias veces y me felicitan. Pero algo me llamo la atención sí, ya casi me era costumbre, sentir su mirada, si la mirada de aquel chico, Arthur, es de mi salón, pero nunca he tenido el valor de hablarle. Ya van unas 2 semanas desde el inicio del curso, cuando mis orbes azules se toparon con los suyos verdes, que hasta ahora yo no he podido separar, me atraparon completamente en ese instante. Tome valor, voltee a ver lo y le sonreí; vi como él se sonrojaba, no puede evitar pensar que se vía tan lindo; trato de retroceder y se cayó de espaldas, fue tan tierno; no pude evitar reír. Se levanto y asecho por la ventana de nuevo, tratando de esconderse pero era inútil, pude ver sus ojos verdes, eso me dio gracia. Era raro ver ese lado de aquel ingles malhumorado y estricto que le gustaba. En cuestión de segundos desapareció, deje de reír pues me entristeció su partida. Suspire y voltee a ver a mi alrededor y vi como mis amigos se reían, cabe destacar que la razón me era desconocida, no le tome importancia, aun con mi humor me despedí de mis amigos y me retire. Realmente me entristeció, fue raro que desapareciera así como así, aunque pensándolo bien ya era raro aquel encuentro.

Me quede un buen rato pensando, solo podía pensar en los actos de él, se parecía a la princesa de aquel cuento mágico, si él era como Cinderella, ella quiera ser encontrada por su príncipe por lo que deja su zapatilla. Y Arthur algún día ¿podre ser su príncipe? el también quiere ser encontrado pero nunca lo admitiría, porque él es Tsunderella.

*Sería algo así como la preparatoria.

Muchas gracias por su apoya la verdad me ayudan mucho. Bueno como ya había dicho esta es mi segunda historia, la primera fue _Pregunta Inesperada _un día que estén libres échenle un ojo.

Por favor deme su opinión ya sea una buena o mala. La aceptare con gusto.

Haru: Por favor si no nunca va a mejorar la Dame Haruhi.

Haruhi: Eres cruel Haru-chan, pero es verdad.

Haruhi y Haru: Pero ya sean buenas o mala de verdad nos importa tu opinión y gracias por leer.

Haruhi: Envía review si no eres un zombie y si lo eres también xD


	2. Chapter 2 Plan de encuentro

Romeo y Tsunderella.

Konichiwa, este es el segundo capítulo, nació en asesorías de matemáticas, ya que fui y todas las personas que estaban ahí solo hablaban de lo divertidas que eran y se peleaban por resolver problemas me asuste y me fui a la silla del final :D

Muchas gracias por los que me han apoyado se los agradezco de puro corazón.

**Pareja:** UsUk, Estados Unidos de América x Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda Del Norte (que largo ;D) América x Inglaterra (casi no me gusta llamarlo América xD), Alfred x Arthur, o como deseen llamarlo :D

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya algún día será mío, si me perteneciera… shi, shi, shi * *… pero bueno por el momento no me pertenece (O O)

**Capítulos:** La verdad no estoy segura tal vez entre 4 y 6.

**Advertencia: **Un poco de Franada, no lo pude evitar es la pareja favorita de Haru-neechan y ellos apoyarían a nuestra pareja. Franceses dispuestos a todo por ayudar al amor y Canadienses amables.

_**Chapter 2. Plan de encuentro.**_

Era un lunes normal… bueno normal para World Academy "W". El día de hoy se supone que estaban en clases de matemáticas pero el maestro tuvo que retirar 10 minutos antes, por lo que se armo un griterío y caos.

-Pero mon amour, ya no pasamos tiempo juntos- decía dramáticamente cierto francés. Le era divertido molestar a su ¿amigo? Creo que caía en la categoría no eran muy amigables, pero eran amigos.

-¿Ya no me amas?- grito con unas lagrimas de drama. Tenía que admitir que le gustaba el drama.

-No, no te amo, nunca te ame, ni te amare- contestó cansado el ingles y teniendo paciencia, el francés lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-¿Acaso amas a alguien más?- ignoró por completo el comentario de ingles.

-¿es Kiku?- le preguntó, sabía que no pero era divertido.

-¿Antonio?-jamás seria su amigo, pero por molestarlo todo, sonrió con malicia, por su cabeza cruzó el nombre de cierta persona.

-¡Ya se! ¿Es Alfred?- dijo mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta. A su parecer dio al blanco pues Arthur se sonrojo de sobremanera.

-No lo es, stupid perverted frog- gritó rojo, para la suerte del ingles, tocó la campana, que anuncia el descanso y salió corriendo del aula.

Se quedo un momento pensado el francés, y como por arte de magia, se prendió una lámpara que esta encima de él.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea que beneficiara a todos- sonrió el francés con una aura misteriosa. La mente del francés solo pensaba un plan ¿bueno o malo?

-Necesito a Matthew- sonrió y salió del aula.

Tardó unos minutos en buscarlo, pero ya después se podía distinguir a Matthew a la distancia, estaba caminando en el campus. Se acerco ágilmente el francés y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-¡Francis!- dijo sonrojado y nervioso Matthew. Simplemente adorable, él mencionado le dio un beso y se puso frente a él.

-Nee, Matty, ¿te puedo hacer unas preguntas?-le dijo sonriente el francés.

-Claro Francis- contestó con una tierna sonrisa. Se veía muy moe, no pudo evitar hacerle mimitos. Después de unos momentos se acordó de su misión.

-¡Ah! Es cierto, las preguntas; Matthew ¿has visto raro a tu hermano?- le preguntó, tal vez el sabría, después de todo era su hermano.

-Eto… últimamente no habla mucho, se queda muy pensativo y distraído… bueno más de lo normal- confesó Matthew.

-¿Sabes por qué?- preguntó Francis no muy esperanzado, después de todo dudaba que le contara a Matthew.

-La verdad no se Francis, pero me está empezando a preocupar- dijo preocupado.

-No te preocupes, creó que ya que pasa- le sonrió al menor.

-Dime, por favor- le suplico el menor acercándosele. Francis aprovecho y le dio un dulce beso.

-No te preocupes, cuando lo tenga listo te aviso, necesitare tu ayuda- le dijo y se fue. Se paró enfrente de la fuente y empezó a pensar.

-Tendré que espiarlo… pero todo por el amour- dijo con una rosa en la boca, solo Kami sabe de donde las saca.

El tiempo paso, siglos vi pasar, en soledad, nada mas esperar- ah! no, eso iba es que esta contagiosa la letra*- los días pasaron se encontraban ya en miércoles, todo había sido normal para nuestro americano… bueno casi todo.

-Kya- Alfred se erizó.

-¿Pasa algo Alfred-san?- preguntó su buen amigo Kiku.

-No es nada pero últimamente he tenido una sensación rara; ¿tú no?-

-La verdad yo no he sentido nada- contestó sinceramente el nipones.

-Creo que solo es mi imaginación… pero bueno me explicas lo de Literatura- contestó aun algo incómodo.

-Claro- sonrió.

A lo lejos se podía distinguir a un francés camuflado y con binoculares. Era extraño, los que lo veían preferían ignorarlo, quien sabe que les podrá pasar si se acercaban.

Las clases terminaron todos se dirigían a sus casas, el día había sido largo para algunos pero ya había acabado básicamente; pero para el francés apenas había comenzado.

-Parece ser correspondido- suspiro alegre el francés –es hora de iniciar el plan- sonrió con malicia y tomo su celular.

-Bueno Matthew, necesito hablar contigo - dijo algo serio el francés.

-¿Es algo malo Francis?- pregunto preocupado el canadiense.

-No te preocupes Matty, es sobre tu hermano, ya sé que tiene-

-Ok, me asustaste Francis- dijo ya más relajado, no es que no le importara su hermano, pero cuando supiera cómo ayudarlo todo sería mejor.

-Te veo dentro de una hora, donde siempre-

-Está bien- contestó alegre.

-Au revoir- se despidió el francés.

-Hasta después- le contestó alegre el chico.

Se encontrarían en el parque cercano a la escuela, pudo ver cercana a la fuente la silueta del francés con aun su uniforme al igual que el.

-Hola Francis- saludo con la respiración agitada.

-Bonjour Matthew- Saludo con una sonrisa el francés.

-¿De qué querías hablar?- pregunto algo serio el canadiense.

-Tengo un plan- contesto alegre.

-¿Un plan?- pregunto algo confundido.

-Sí, un plan de encuentro-

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, se sorprendió un poco Matthew al saber que le gustaba Arthur, pero se alegro de que encontrara a una persona a la cual amar a pesar de todo lo que pasaron. Tampoco tenía ningún problema sobre la orientación de su hermano, el salía con Francis.

Después de unas horas llegaron a un acuerdo. Matthew convencería a Alfred a salir con unos amigos; y Francis llevaría a Arthur, llevaría porque si era necesaria la fuerza la utilizaría. Se encontrarían en el mismo parque donde se encuentra; luego Matthew tendría un problema y Francis lo acompañaría y los dejaría solos, lo que pasara después dependería de ellos. Ese era el _plan de encuentro._

Este capítulo lo iba s subir ayer pero no logre terminarlo, y después lo iba a ser hoy viniendo de la escuela pero ya no puede mis disculpas.

Este capítulo quedo un poco aburrido pero siento que era necesario.

Haru: No hay problemas.

Haruhi: disculpen las tonterías de Haru-chan es que como hubo Franada esta alegre.

Haruhi y Haru: Pero ya sean buenas o mala de verdad nos importa tu opinión y gracias por leer.

Próximo capitulo: _**Chapter 3. ¡¿Cita?!**_

Haruhi: Envía review si sabes leer (OwO)


	3. Chapter 3 ¡¿Cita!

Konichiwa siento el retraso, este también nació en asesorías me aburrí no entendí ni j y me puse a escribir. Disfruten

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya algún día será mío, si me perteneciera… shi, shi, shi * *… pero bueno por el momento no me pertenece (O O)

**Advertencia:** No tuve tiempo de editarlo muy bien me disculpo.

_**Chapter 3. ¡¿Cita?!**_

-Aah- suspiró cansado el ingles, ya que, además de tener que desperdiciar su sábado con el francés y sus amigos, si a él, al honorable caballero ingles, lo hacían esperar junto al francés. Para empezar ni quería ir.

-¿Qué diablos quieres frog?- preguntó por el celular.

-Mon ami te quiero invitar a pasar una maravillosa velada conmigo y unos amigos el sábado- le contestó como si fuera lo mejor del mundo-

¿Y si me niego?- dijo indiferente el ingles.

-Correré el rumor que al presidente estudiantil le gusta el capitán del equipo de futbol- sonrió con malicia.

-¿A qué hora y donde?-

-A las 3:00 pm frente a la fuente del parque.-

-¿Quiénes ira…?- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el francés había colgado. Suspiró hondo seguramente tendría un día largo.

~En otra parte~

-Nee Alfred ¿me acompañas mañana a salir con unos amigos?- pregunta con simpleza un canadiense, no era difícil pedírselo.

-No estoy seguro, tengo pensado estudiar- si, el mundo no se iba a acabar, lo que de verdad Alfred tenía planeado era estudiar las técnicas de combate que utilizaba Kiku cuando juagaba videojuegos.

Matthew estaba sorprendido pero ya se imaginaba lo que estudiar era para Alfred; tenía que insistir para que fuero pero ¿Cómo? Se le vino una idea a la mente.

-Entonces creo que tendré que ir solo yo y Francis, ya que seguramente Francis aprovechara que tu no iras y…-

-¡NO!- gritó por reflejo y luego bajó la voz- digo no te preocupes hermanito creo que puedo hacer espacio en mi agenda- mientras estuviera la oportunidad de cuidar a hermano del francés lo haría.

~Fin del Flashback~

Miró de nuevo su reloj ya llevaban esperando 15 minutos, le era molesto la impuntualidad.

-Perdón por el retaso- se disculpaba aun agitado Matthew, tardo despertando a Alfred y cuando estaban listos ya era tarde.

-Hello- saludó algo apenado por el retraso, vio bien su alrededor y notó a Arthur, no lo podía creer, era realmente él.

-Good morning - dijo con educación y volteo a ver a sus acompañantes, se sorprendió al toparse con la mirada de Alfred, y aun mas cuando este le sonrió. No sabía que decir o hacer pero para su suerte lo salvo Matthew.

-Eto… ¿Francis a dónde vamos a ir?- preguntó para ayudar a Arthur.

-Iremos a… ¡La feria!- dijo alegre sabia que les sería divertido.

-Feria, que divertido ¿verdad Alfred?- dijo alegre Matthew, le traía lindos recuerdos.

-¿Feria? No tengo nada en contra pero ¿por qué?- dijo no muy alegre.

-Mon ami porque eres un amargado y a ver si así te alegras-

-¿¡Qué dijiste maldita frog?!- contestó enojado.

Los dos hermanos solo veían la pelea de los otros con una cara de cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

~Ya en la feria~

-Waw hay más gente de la esperaba- dijo Matthew algo atemorizado.

-Es que solo estarán en la ciudad una semana- dijo Francis, para voltearlo a ver y darle una señal, ya era hora.

Lentamente se fueron alejando de la pareja, hasta que estos no los vieran a la distancia.

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó Arthur algo confuso.

-Es cierto ya no están-

~Beep~ Beep ~Beep.

-Ah, es mi celular- dijo el ingles y contesto.

-¿Dónde están frog?-

-A mí también me alegra escuchar tu voz, ponme en altavoz para ahorrarte la explicada a Alfred-

-Ok-

-Una multitud nos empujo hasta la entrada, no se preocupen por nosotros y disfruten DE SU CITA- dijo maliciosamente asiendo énfasis en lo último y colgó.

-¿¡CITA!?- gritaron al mismo tiempo avergonzados, se dieron cuenta de lo gritaron y esquivaron miradas.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, que Alfred se aventuro a romper.

-Bueno entonces ¿algún juego que quieras visitar Arthur?- se sentía como un tonto tenía que decir algo.

-¿Sabes mi nombre?- preguntó algo sorprendido.

-Bueno si, estamos en el mismo salón, soy Alfred F. Jones.-

-Ah es cierto- contestó apenado, como es que se había olvidado por completo

-Esto… bueno… creo que…- decía mientras veía su alrededor le era desconocido.

-¿Nunca antes has venido a una feria?- preguntó parecía perdido y sintió la necesidad de preguntar.

-La verdad es que nunca tuve la oportunidad de venir- dijo el ingles con una sonrisa nostálgica. Fue ahí donde recordó, Alfred había oído que desde niño su padres habían fallecido, y quedo a cargo de sus hermanos. Se sintió mal, no debió tocar el tema, así que decidió animarlo.

-¡Entonces vamos a conocerlo!- le sonrió y lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo.

-No corras, pareces un niño- dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo pero su corazón latía rápido. Pareciera una huida épica.

-No se subiré a eso- dijo tangente el ingles. El americano quería que se subiera a los carritos chocones.

-Come on Arthur, va ha ser divertido- se quejó el americano.

-No es no, es para niños-

-Pero Arthur, pensé que querías conocerlo, pero veo que te da MIEDO-

-Claro que no tengo miedo-

-Entonces vamos- sonrió y lo jalo hacia el carrito-

…

-¡Para Alfred!- gritaba, lo había obligado a ir en el mismo carrito y conducía como loco.

-Hee ¿por qué?-

-Porque ha este pasa nos vas a matar-

-Está bien- dijo resignado el americano.

-Ni muerto me subo a eso- decía algo asustado el ingles, mientras se sentaban en la gran y tenebrosa montaña rusa.

-No te preocupes Arthur – tomó su mano, esta temblaba – será divertido- le sonrió.

Arthur no dijo nada, solo ocultó su mirada y susurró un gracias; durante el juego no sabía la razón de por qué su corazón latía rápido.

Se pasaron todo la tarde de un lado a otro, subiéndose a los juegos, tomando fotos y más.

Iban caminando sin rumbo, cuando Arthur se paró frente a un tiro al blanco, veía con atención a uno de los premios; para ser más precisos un conejo de orejas caídas, solo que este era unas 5 veces más grandes que uno normal.

-¿Lo quieres?- le preguntó Alfred.

-Ah…no…- le recordaba a uno que había tenido de niño pero no tenia caso.

-Lo ganare- dijo alegre el americano, sabía que eso no era un sí.

-Dije que no lo quiero-

-Lo sé-

-Tonto-

No era difícil, el gran hero podía hacerlo, no le tenía miedo a esos patitos. Iba bien, ya le había dado a 2 de 3 y le quedaban 2 tiros; tiro y fallo; bien el tercer patito no desea caer, lo veía con superioridad, se burlaba del gran hero; o al menos en la cabeza de Alfred. Apunto, tiro y… cayó; le entregaron el premio que escogió.

-Toma Arthur- le dijo y le entrego el premio.

-Thanks- susurró escondiendo al conejo en sus brazos.

Iban de salida cuando Alfred tomó la mano de Arthur y lo guió hasta lo noria. Era enorme y hermosa.

-¿Te habías subido a una antes?- preguntó con su usual sonrisa el americano.

-Nunca-

-Es hermoso, vamos- dijo el americano y subieron a una cabina.

La vista era muy bonita, estaba en el crepúsculo y no tardo en caer la noche. Arthur veía expectante la ciudad se veía tantas luces y colores, era una imagen hermosa.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Alfred aun viendo por la ventana.

-Sí, es hermoso-

Ambos se posicionaron quedando frente a frente sentados.

-Fue divertida-

-¿Qué cosa?

-La cita- contesto con una gran sonrisa Alfred.

Arthur se sonrojo, ocultó su mirada en el conejo de peluche y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Idiot- susurro tratando se sonar molesto pero no fue creíble.

Iban caminando a casa de Arthur, Alfred había insistido en acompañarlo y a Arthur no le quedó de otra que aceptar. En el camino hablaban de cosas comunes, cosas que les gustaban, aunque la mayoría de ellas ya las sabían.

La casa de Arthur era grande, muy grande a decir verdad. Se despidieron y Alfred se retiro.

En la mente de cada uno solo se cruzaba la idea de que, esa fue su primera cita, cada vez a pensar en eso no podían evitar sonreír. Los hilos del destino se empezaron a mover y cada vez que se mueven pueden causar algo bueno a malo en este caso fue algo más que bueno.

Bueno este fue el capítulo de hoy muchas gracias por leer, de verdad siento el retraso ya había escrito este capítulo en mi buena libreta pero tuve que ir a asesorías de mis asesoría y no había tenido de pasarlo a la computadora.

Haru: No hay excusas.

Haruhi: Lo sé no creo en las excusas pero siento la necesidad de dar explicaciones.

Haru: Pero bueno ya va acabar tu sufrir.

Haruhi: Sip Haru-chan, mañana presento examen y soy libre deséenme suerte :D

Próximo capítulo: _**Chapter 4. Amigos… ¿verdad?**_

Haruhi: Envía review si respirar y si no mándame uno diciendo como lo haces (OwO)


	4. Chapter 4 Amigos¿verdad?

Konichiwa minna-san lamento el enorme retrasó es que mi lap murió tristemente, de hecho ahora estoy en la PC y me cuesta más trabajo utilizarla, mi malvada hermana se apodera de ella y no sabe que escribo esto (de hecho a ella le justa el FrUk xP) y si se entera no se qué hare. Disfruten el cap. es el más largo que he escrito. Arigato por leer

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece le pertenece al kami Hidekaz Himaruya algún día será mío, si me perteneciera… shi, shi, shi *w*… pero bueno por el momento no me pertenece (OwO)

Advertencia: Yandere (?)

_**Chapter 4. Amigos… ¿verdad?**_

Era un típico día en la academia w, todo era relativamente tranquilo de cierta manera, era como la paz antes de la tempestad pues solo faltaban 2 semanas para el inicio de los exámenes. Si esos malditos que te hacen sufrir y temer con solo oír su mención, como los scones de Arthur solo con la diferencia que estos te podían matar, literalmente no estabas seguros pero te podían intoxicar.

Ya había transcurrido alrededor de un mes de ese encuentro que aunque no admitiera Arthur fue una cita, durante este periodo se habían vuelto más… más… cercanos (?), bueno eran amigos un tanto peculiares se podría decir que decían lo que opinaban del otro si lo vemos de manera positiva.

Se encontraban en clases de biología con el tipo de maestro que le encanta oír las opiniones de los alumnos por más absurdas que fueran. Digamos que esto y el tipo de amistad de Alfred y Arthur no ayudaban a la siguiente situación presentada…

− ¡Eso es ridículo!− se levanto de golpe de su asiento el ingles, no podía creer que el americano fuera tan idiota.

−No es cierto, la idea de hero es brillante− se defendió, claro que no era ridículo la idea de construir un robot que dejara K.O. a la contaminación, por supuesto solo para el americano. ¿Dónde diablos estaba el maestro?

−Es imposible, idiot−

− ¡Cejotas!−

− ¡¿Qué dijiste idita?! – y la pelea continuaba.

−Aaah− suspiro el maestro de cierta manera ya se había acostumbrado a la escena, de hecho hasta le divertía pero tenía que seguir con su clases -bueno paren por favor- sentencio finalmente. Los dos se vieron y pidieron disculpas.

El profesor continúo su clase normal casi sin interrupciones; paso el tiempo relativamente rápido era la última clase para que terminara el horario escolar y no tardo en sonar la campana que anunciaba la salida. Todos comenzaron a retirarse, el ingles no fue la excepción, pero él se detuvo en el marco de la puerta como si esperara a alguien. En cosa de segundos se acerco Alfred con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Me ayudas a estudiar Arthie?-

-No me digas Arthie soy Arthur-

-Eso es un sí-

-Yes-

Francis vio la escena de alguna manera siempre era así, aunque se pelearan después se llevaban "bien" a su manera. Se le vino una idea a la mente y no la desperdiciaría.

Se le acerco por detrás al ingles, sin que este se diera cuenta.

-Mon ami creo que eres masoquista- le dijo con su marcado acento el francés mientras pasaba su brazo por el cuello del ingles, alejándolo de Alfred mientras este hablaba con Kiku.

-Frog no soy masoquista cómo le puedes decir eso a un caballero ingles-

-Ni tú te crees, estoy seguro de que…-hizo una pausa -mejor me voy mon chere Matt me debe estar esperando… y por la visto igual a ti te esperan- dijo pícaramente el francés viendo a Alfred. No tuve ni tiempo de responder el ingles ya que el pervertido francés había desaparecido.

-¿Vamos?- le sonrió el americano acercándose.

-Yes- dijo ligeramente sonrojado por lo que dijo el francés.

°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°

-Repasemos de nuevo- dijo el ingles. Se encontraban detrás de las gradas del campo de futbol de la escuela, era tranquilo, había pasto y arboles alrededor que hacían una buena sombra -¿Cuáles son los principales gases de efecto invernadero que se encuentran naturalmente en la atmosfera?- era simple biología, nada complicado.

-Mmm… vapor de agua, Co2 y…. no se- era difícil ni que estuviera ahí para verlo. Eran tres malditas palabras pero eran complicadas, por qué no les pusieron nombre más fáciles como… como… Hay bueno el no era científico sino un hero.

Suspiro el ingles -Metano-

-Arthie no se me queda- se quejo de nuevo el americano.

-Esta fácil Alfred y no me digas así-

-¡Es difícil!-

Suspiro de nuevo el ingles, solo a él se le ocurre tratar de ayudarlo. Tenía que cumplir su promesa, el era un caballero ingles debía de buscar una manera de enseñarle al americano. El era infantil así que… debería utilizar métodos para niños, eso era, solo tenía que pensar.

-¡Ya se!- la idea llego a él, el americano lo miro expectante -Bueno Alfred digamos que la atmosfera es una casa, en esta viven muchas personas pero solo destacan algunos y se llaman…-

La mente del americano empezó a trabajar y como resultado obtuvo una escena curiosa. Estaban 3 personas en una casa con ropas extrañas y letreros con sus nombres el primero dijo – Hello, yo soy vapor de agua- se parecía a cierto ingles, el que le siguió se parecía a Matthew – Etoo… bueno yo soy CO2- dijo tímidamente y por ultimo – Konichiwa watashi wa Metano desu- se presentó formalmente Kiku.

-Vapor de agua, CO2 y metano- dijo automáticamente el americano.

-¡Perfec! Así se hace Alfred- dijo alegre el ingles, lo había logrado.

-I am hero no puedo reprobar- contesto con la misma emoción.

Se sonrieron a cada uno, no eran sonrisas sarcásticas, burlonas, ni infantiles por parte de ninguno de los dos, si no alegres, amables y puras, a tal vez no tanto. No supo que fue tal vez el ambiente, la situación o quién sabe qué pero nació la tentación de poder probar los labios ingleses por parte de Alfred. Se acerco lentamente, el ingles se dio cuenta de su cercanía, se puso nervioso, su carrazón comenzó a latir mas y mas rápido, se sonrojó pero no se separo, no lo deseaba, ya no pensaba claro solo quería sentir los labios del americano sobre los suyo al igual que Al.

Ambos se empezaron acercar un poco más rápido pero siempre lento, ya podían sentir la respiración del otro, los dos tenían un ligero sonrojo pero era más visible en Arthur; tan tentador. Estaban a centímetros de distancia cuando algo imprevisto paso… escucharon unos pasos rápidos muy cerca de ellos, llegaran al punto de hasta oír una respiración agitada a unos cuentos metros de ellos, se separaron por acto reflejo, quedando una alado del otro viendo a la nada ambos aun mas sonrojados. Voltearon ligeramente para observar la persona que había llegado: era una chica, aparentemente de su misma edad. Tenía el uniforme de la academia, estaba viendo al piso mientras recuperaba la respiración que seguramente perdió al correr y se acerco a ellos ya con la respiración normal.

-Alfred ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-Ah!?- parecía sorprendido -ah claro, espera un momento junto el árbol de ahí- aun estaba algo agitado, necesitaba calmarse. La chica siguió la indicación.

-Aaah… bueno regreso en un momento- le aviso a Arthur con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Es- está bien- respondió sin poder verlo a la cara. Dicho esto Alfred se dirigió donde estaba la chica.

POV Arthur.

What the hell just happened? Mi corazón aun late rápido, todo fue repentino. Cuantas veces había pensando este para que una chica viniera y… ¿¡que bloody hell estoy pensado?! Debo dejar de pensar en esto.

De alguna manera mi vista termino en donde se encontraba Alfred , fue solo una casualidad, los vi por el rabillo del ojo, la chica tenia el cabello hasta los hombros de un color rojizo, no muy alta, un poco más baja que yo, no es que yo esta bajo. Aparte mi mirada de él, no era correcto mirar, segura que la chica se le estaba confesando, no es que me molestara claro; ya lo había visto antes. No era raro Alfred era alegre, bien preciso, tier- que hell me pasa. Mejor pienso en otro cosa, suspire. Ahí pasos Alfred se acerco a mí, me puse un poco nervioso pero lo disimule y actué normal, el actuó normal también. Terminamos de estudiar de la misma manera que empezamos; nos dirigimos a nuestros hogares pero el insistió en acompañarme no tuve más opción que aceptarlo.

Fin POV Arthur.

°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°

-¿Cómo le fue Alfred-san?- se giro de su asiento pare preguntarle a su amigo. Acababan de presentar examen.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba seguramente consigo al menos un siete y ¿a ti?-

-Como siempre-

-Seguro alcanzas al menos un nueve, eres muy listo-

-No lo creo Alfred-san pero gracias- contesto apenada el japonés. Continuaron hablando de temas sin importancia.

Arthur solo veía la escena, no es que le molestara ni mucho menos que estuviera…

-¿Celoso? Mon ami-

-No sé de que hablas frog-

-Pensé que te molestaría ver a alguien tan cerca de TU Alfred-

-Shut up frog- contesto ligeramente sonrojado -debe ser tu pervertida imaginación-

-¿Eso crees? Mira- saco unas fotos- son tuyas con Alfred del otro día, fue una lástima que apareciera esa chica-

-¿Dónde sacaste eso?- el ingles estaba rojo de vergüenza pero más que nada de ira.

-Un pajarillo me lo dio-

-Así pues deberías cuidarte la espalda al igual que ese pajarillo que dices o darse por muertos- se levanto de su asiento el ingles con un aura peligrosa.

≈No muy lejos de ahí…≈

-¡Achuu!- estornudó un asiático.

-¿Te vas a enfermar Kiku?-

-Parece ser que si-

-Sera mejor que te cuides-

-Eso creo-

≈Volviendo a los europeos…≈

-Y mira mon ami desde este otro ángulo parece que si se besaron, sin duda es un camarógrafo profesional- presumía alegre el francés.

-Date por muerto frog- el ingles tomo lo que tenía a la mano, en este caso su lapicera y se lo lanzo con mucha fuerza, para su maldita suerte este lo esquivo… peor aun fue que paso en el momento que el profesor entro por la puerta que quedaba atrás de francés y por gravedad le dio directo al rostro del profesor. Tragaron saliva de esta no se salvaban.

-ARTHUR KIRKLAND Y FRANCIS BONNEFOY A DETENCION- suspiraron, tomaron sus cosas y salieron del salón.

°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°

-Todo es por tu culpa sino no fuera por ti ahora estaría con mon petit Matthew – dramatizo el francés, desde que llegaron no había dejado de quejarse.

-Ya cálmate reina del drama, solo quedan menos de 5 minutos para que nos dejen ir-

-Pero sabes cuánto tiempo despedí- no termino de hablar, el profesor entro y los retiro. Se levantaron para salir, ahora que recordaba había dejado un par de cosas en el salón, tendría que volver a este. Al francés paró de repente, haciendo que el ingles topara con él, esto lo saco de sus pensamientos, cuando estaba por reclamar vio a la chica frente a ellos. Era la misma que los interrumpió el otro día ¡¿Qué diablos?! mejor dicho con la que se encontraron, cruzo por la mente inglesa.

-Mon ami le voy a decir a Alfred que lo engañas-

-Cierra la boca frog- ambos se acercaron a ella. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia cercana la chica se acerco más.

-Arthur puedo hablar contigo por favor- dijo con cierta dulzura la chica.

-Me retiro- dijo el francés y le dedico una sonrisa a la chica, ella le devolvió el gesto pero de una manera le daba una mala sensación a Francis. Se acerco a Arthur le susurro -ten cuidado- y se retiro.

Arthur no le tomo importancia y acepto la petición de la chica.

-Pero vallamos a un sitio adecuado- declaro lo pelirroja. Acepto Arthur y ella lo dirigió a la biblioteca escolar.

°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°

-Este libro tiene una bonita portada ¿no crees?- decía alegre la chica -aunque no hay que dejarse llevar por ella- susurro lo último. Llevaban unos quince minutos hablando de libros y todo por parte de la pelirroja.

-No quiero ser grosero pero ¿podemos ir al grano?, no tengo mucho tiempo y ni tu nombre me has dicho.-

-Ah claro, me llamo Rose- de cierta manera daba miedo no dejaba de sonreír -pasas mucho tiempo con Al ¿verdad?-

-Puede que sí- contesto cortante la chica no le inspiraba confianza.

-¿Así?...- cambió su sonrisa a una que denotaba superioridad –eso no me agrada y quiero que eso se acabe-

-¿Quién eres para decirme que hacer?- la chica ya no perecía tan agradable. Cómo podía decir eso.

-Solo te diré que Al ahora es mío y de nadie más. Te digo esto para que no te sorprendas si él se aleja de ti.-

-¿What?-

-Y si no me crees pregúntale sobre mi y mira cómo reacciona- soltó una pequeña risa -¡Oh! Me tengo que ir- dijo recuperando su inicial sonrisa -Cuídate Arthie~- y se retiro como si nada.

Arthur se quedo ahí estático, ¿qué demonios acaba de pasar?, ¿quién era ella y quién se creía para decir eso? El qué tenía que ver con todo eso, si ellos salían… ¿ellos salían? Entonces Alfred no lo rechazo pero se lo habría dicho; su pecho le dolió, Se sentía molesto, indignado y… adolorido. No tenia caso permanecer ahí salió de aquel sito para dirigirse a su salón, tenía que buscar lo que había olvidado.

Empezó a correr conforme mas caminada, viendo al piso, no quería que nadie lo viera. Entro rápido a su salón pero topo con algo… o alguien.

-Arthur regresaste- saludo con su usual humor el americano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- no pudo verlo a los ojos.

-Te estaba esperando- contestó algo serio, se estaba preocupando.

-No tenías que hacerlo-

-¿Estás bien Arthur?-

-Claro- sonrío falsamente, tal vez ahora era el momento, tenía que preguntarle por ella mientras más rápido mejor -¿te alejarías de mí?

-Arthur yo nunc- se vio interrumpido

-No mejor olvida le pregunta, es que el otro día hable con una chica creo que era Rose- empezó a reír como si fuera una broma pero no sabía cómo fingir del todo.

-Arthur yo…- hizo una pausa como si se diera cuenta de algo -¿hablas te con Rose?-soltó entre sorprendido y preocupado.

Arthur se sorprendió -así que era verdad- susurro casi para sí mismo -¡felicidades Alfred!- trato de sonar feliz pero sin que se diera cuenta lagrimas empezaron a cruzar su mejillas. Alfred se preocupo - ¿Arthur que pasa?-

-No te preocupes- seguía se verlo, tomo valor y alzo su mirada para verlo a los ojos y sonreírle –después de todo somos amigos… ¿verdad?- no soporto más y salió corriendo del salón, dejando a un Alfred atónito.

-¡Arthur! ¡Arthur!- escucho su nombre a lo lejos pero no voltio, no paró, solo huyó.

"_**El romeo que consideraba extraño no era suyo"**_

"_**Tsunderella huyo de nuevo, a su particular manera"**_

_Next chapter: Chapter 5 "No me rendiré"._

°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°

Eso es todo por hoy, por cierto creo que posiblemente cambie la descripción por consejo de algunas amiwas (amigas). Manden reviews dando su opinión realmente me motivan a escribir y mejoran mis enormes fallas y… el oresama mandara Gilbirds a los que manden reviews sino llegan es su culpa èwé ah y contestare aquí sus reviews porque no me llevó muy bien con el PM.

¡Gracias! Por parte de las tres, si somos tres ya conocen a Haruhi, a Haru y yo he sido la de este cap. No revelare mi nombre real ni el otaku ya que mi hermana puedo estar por aquí de coincidencia. ¡!Viva el USUK, FRANADA Y HOGICE!

_**Oresama Honda**__**: **_Te falle T.T debí actualizar antes para ya mencione lo de mi lap. Muchas gracias para que no te gustara y lo leyeras me halaga y… ¡El USUK es amour~ hare que te traumes *w*

_**Kyary:**_ Me disculpo y no sé si seas un alíen pero si es así tengo que conocerte se que llevaré bien con ellos *w* ah y yo una vez no respire no es que sea un alíen simplemente me ahogué en el agua xD.

_**Nathalie Jones**__**:**_ jejejeje a mí tampoco me gusta siempre en pensada que es una maldita rana pervertida :D pero amo la franada y no se me inspiro al escribir su personaje. Gracias la oresama hace cosas dignas de la oresama… ni yo me lo creo *voy a sufrir a un rincón*


	5. Chapter 5 ¡No me rendiré!

Konichiwa minna-san aquí estoy actualizando planeaba hacerlo luego pero me dio tiempo y aproveche :D

Sobre Rose seria como 2PnyoIggy pero no la puse con las misma apariencia porque planeo que por ahí de siguiente capítulo tengo una aparición nyoiggy bajo el nombre de Alice. Posiblemente les aburra esta cap pero lo creí necesario para que se entendiera todo.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece le pertenece al kami Hidekaz Himaruya algún día será mío, si me perteneciera… shi, shi, shi *w*… pero bueno por el momento no me pertenece.

Advertencia: Yandere, cupcakes, NyoAmerica con el nombre de Emily.

N/T: -.-.-.- significa después de un corto tiempo y °w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w° después de un relativo largo tiempo.

_**Chapter 5: ¡No me rendiré!**_

POV Alfred.

Estuve tan cerca, todo fue tan rápido, mi mente estaba ajetreada de pensamientos -aunque no lo parezca incluso Al piensa *¡oye!* Al sabes que es juego…no lo es- fue ahí donde oí una voz, la conocía para mi pena. Era Rose, se acerco y pidió hablar conmigo, acepte y fui con ella; fuera lo que fuera quería que se fuera ya, no es que el hero sea descortés pero ella no es lo que parece.

-.-.-.-

Ok el hero se esta asustando, se me confeso, ¡si Rose se me confesó!, todos menos ella, creo que incluso Iván hubiera sido igual o mejor. Pero no puedo salir corriendo y ya, aunque… no, ¡soy hero valiente!

-Realmente lo siento Rose, me alagas, pero no puedo corresponderte- fui lo más amable que pude no es que le tuviera miedo –estaba que se moría del miedo-. Perece que se sorprendió, dejo de sonreír unos tres segundos y abrió los ojos y fue ahí cuando vi sus ojos azules más claros de los míos; daban escalofríos, esto era serio.

-¿Te gusta alguien?-

-¿Ah?

-Si te gusta alguien-

-Sorry, pero no me siento cómodo con el tema- dije un poco cortante, desvié mi mirada, fue ahí donde cometí un error, inconscientemente mire a Arthur, creo que lo noto, esto es malo.

-No, no hay quien me guste- mentí, espero haber sonado convincente. Creo que sí; volvió a sonreír.

-Entonces sal conmigo-

-Lo siento no me gustas de esa manera- ni creo que ninguna otra.

-No me importa, si todos te ven conmigo me es suficiente-

-No, lo siento-

-Eso dices ahora- seguía sonriente- ¡Ah! Es cierto, me tengo que ir Darling, sino no terminare de preparar mis cupcakes, bye honey- se despidió sonriente y se fue.

Suspire, volví a donde estaba Arthur. El actuó normal aunque se veía claramente nervioso. Sonreí internamente y también actué normal. Tendríamos tiempo después, al menos no me había golpeado eso fue un avance. Insiste en acompañarlo a su hogar y luego me dirija al mío.

°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°

Me quede afuera esperando a Arthur, hoy fue a detención y no puedo dejar a mi damisela sola… ¿mía…? Empezó a caminar subconscientemente hacia el salón mientras pensaba, tal vez debería decirle como me siento hacia él, pero ¿y si me rechaza? La vez pasada no me rechazo cuando trate de besarlo así que… suspire y entre al salón. Apenas entre alguien topo con mi espalda, voltee para ver quién era. Era Arthur lo salude con ánimos. Se quedo en silencio, no me vio a los ojos, veía directamente al suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- sonaba serio.

-Te estaba esperando- realmente no me gusto como se veía Arthur, me puse serio, estaba preocupado.

-No tenías que hacerlo-

-¿Estás bien Arthur?- ignore lo anterior.

-Claro- su sonrisa no me convenció para nada -¿te alejaras de mí?-

Me sorprendí yo nunca haría eso, pero por qué lo decía así de repente –Arthur yo nuc- me interrumpió.

-No mejor olvida la pregunta, es que el otro día hable con una chica creo que era Rose- empezaste a reír de manera rara, realmente me preocupe.

-Arthur yo…- en ese momento proceso lo que dijiste y recordé -¿hablaste con Rose?- esto es malo. Parecías preocupado, ¿acaso dije algo malo?

-Era verdad- apenas te escuche decir - ¡felicidades Alfred!- ¿de qué hablaba?, lo vi llorar y aun trataste de sonar alegre, estaba más que preocupado -¿Arthur que pasa?- no entendía nada.

-No te preocupes- me vistes a los ojos y sonreíste – después de todo somos amigos… ¿verdad?- eso me dejo atónito. ¿Qué paso?, ¿de qué hablabas? Me di cuenta de que saliste del salón, salí también y empecé a hablarte quería saber porque estabas así.

-¡Arthur! ¡Arthur!- te llame y nos me escuchaste, seguiste corriendo y deje de hablarte cuando desapareciste de mi vista. En ese momento no entendía nada.

°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°

Suspire de nuevo, últimamente lo hacía mucho. Tras estar horas pesando en mi habitación creo que entiendo todo seguramente fue hablar con Arthur… no se qué te dijo pero lo mejor será no hacer nada… si esto será lo mejor.

Fin P.O.V Alfred.

Ya había transcurrido una semana y el americano no se había acercado para nada al ingles. Normalmente estaban juntos en la escuela y fines de semana solían salir, claro por insistencia de americano pero ahora…simplemente evita verlo y cuando lo hacia lo ignoraba. Claro al ingles no le lastimaba para nada… realmente le dolía pero no lo aceptaría.

Ahora estaba caminando sin rumbo en la academia, no faltaban los que preguntaban si estaba bien, claro que decía que si y sonreía falsamente, últimamente lo hacía muy seguido. Se dejo caer en un banco debajo de la sombra de un árbol, cerró los ojos tratando dejar de pensar en eso… pero era difícil.

-¿Estás bien?- abrió los ojos para saber de quien se trataba. Era… ¿Alfred? No… era Matthew y a su lado estaba Kiku.

-Estoy bien y muy feliz Matt, casi no hemos tenido problemas en el consejo estudiantil- sonrió.

-Arthur- san no mienta onegai-

-Estoy bien ¿no se nota?-

-Arthur somos tus amigos ¿no? has actuado raro y… Alfred también- susurro lo ultimo Matthew. Arthur abrió los ojos, en su pecho se esparció un dolor.

-Es Alfred-san ¿verdad?-

Arthur abrió los labios pero no dijo nada; ¿acaso tenia caso mentir? No lo tenía entonces para qué hacerlo. Era cierto eran sus amigos podía contar con ellos jamás le dirían una mentira así que…

-Creo que sale con alguien- soltó tan rápido como pudo. Abrieron los ojos los otros dos chicos, era imposible todos sabían que ellos… bueno ya saben.

-No lo creo-

-Alfred-san jamás lo haría-

-Creo que si el otro día se le confesó una chica y…-

-¿Qué chica?- pregunto Matthew.

-Solo sé que se llama Rose- Matt y Kiku tragaron fuerte y temblaron al oír el nombre -¡¿Rose?!-

-Si cabello hasta los hombros entre pelirrojo y castaño ojos azul hielo… ¿Por qué?- no entendía su reacción.

-Es ella ¿verdad Kiku?- le susurro.

-Creo que si no conozco otra Rose y con esa descripción, esto no es bueno- le contesto en susurros.

-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?- El ingles también quería saber. ¿Por qué reaccionaban así cuando la mencionaba?

Suspiraron ambos – Es mejor que lo sepa ahora Kiku-

-Eso creo- se voltio para ver a Arthur a los ojos – Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no es lo que parece ¿verdad?-

-Me quedo claro cuando "hable" con ella-

-Te amenazo ¿verdad Arthur?-

-Sí, me dijo que Alfred era suyo que me alejara-

-Típico de ella- suspiraron de nuevo.

-¿Puede hablar sin rodeos?-

-Está bien- suspiro y se sentó junto a él. –Todo sucedió alrededor de hace 3 años.

Flash back ~ ~ ~ ~

-Kiku ¿si sabes que paso?- se acerco una chica a Kiku.

-¿Qué sucedió Emily-chan?-

-Una chica se le confesó a Heracles y el la rechazo- le conto seria, no es que ella fuera chismosa solo quería que le supiera lo que pasaba.

-¿En serio?- Kiku trato de mantener la calma.

-Sí pero no estoy segura de quien fue, lo siento Kiku pero solo eso se-

-Está bien, gracias Emily-chan suerte con el beisbol-

-Thanks Kiku bye bye- se despidió y se fue la chica.

Kiku se quedo pensando, al final del día decidió no tomarle importancia, seguro ya había pasado antes y Heracles las había rechazado. Se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo seguía con el… no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Desde eso Kiku se empeño en pasar más tiempo con él, realmente fue feliz… por unos días.

-.-.-.-

-Eres Kiku ¿no?-

-Si tú me citaste ¿verdad?- lo habían citado en la azotea.

-Sí, me llamo Rose-sonrió la chica.

-.-.-.-

-Así que quiero que rompas con el- la chica estaba entusiasmada y alegre mientras se lo decía.

-No lo hare señorita- contesto formalmente.

-¿Por qué? Es fácil-

-No lo hare, me retiro con permiso- se retiro el japonés, era increíble lo que acababa de pasar.

°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°

-Kiku sorry por lo del otro día- estaban es la salida de la escuela. Cuando lo chica se la acerco a Kiku – sé que me porte mal- se disculpaba la chica, parecía apenaba, -pero darling mira te traje esto para pedirte disculpas, me costó trabajo hacerlo así que espero que te guste- le sonrió Rose mientras le daba una bolsita decorada de colores pasteles.

-Arigato Rose, está bien, todo perdonado, ahora me tengo que ir sayonara- le sonrió Kiku, sabía que la chica debía ser buena… ¿no?

-Bye bye- se despidió a lo lejos, una sonrisa tenebrosa surgió en sus labios- y no vuelvas- empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Llego a su hogar y abrió la bolsita que le regalaron, adentro tenía unos hermosos cupcakes. Probo uno y tenían un buen sabor; en cuestión de dos días termino la bolsa… un error.

A la semana de lo sucedido se enfermo de gripe pero se vio muy grave, lo tuvieron que internar en un hospital. Aparentemente había consumido un veneno que bajaba las defensas del cuerpo sino le hubiera dado la leve gripa, cuando se hubieran dado cuenta hubiera sido muy tarde…

Fin del flash back~ ~ ~ ~

-No se supo de donde consumí el veneno, durante esa semana consumí lo que comía siempre a excepción de los cupcakes y nos estoy seguro de que sucedió en el hospital, ninguno de los presentes me dijo que sucedió pero sé que provoco que Rose fuera la principal sospechosa- termino de contar el japonés.

Hubo un silencio, Arthur no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, no es que desconfiara de su amigo sino que no se lo imagino.

-Yo si se que paso en el hospital- confeso Matthew.

-¡¿Cómo Matthew-san?!-

-Yo llegue con Alfred en el hospital pero nadie me vio- dijo algo triste.

Flash back~ ~ ~ ~

Entraron corriendo dos chicos de cabellera rubia para ver a su amigo. Alfred se acerco a los padres de Kiku.

-¡¿Cómo esta?!- pregunto preocupado –Alfred cálmate- le dijo su hermano.

-Sigue igual- dijo su madre tristemente.

-Messrs Honda vayan a casa a descansar yo me quedare aquí con Kiku-

-No podemos dejarte aquí solo-

-Yo estoy acá- dijo Matthew pero nadie lo escucho.

-No se preocupen además del gran hero, Heracles también está aquí-

-Arigato no tardaremos en volver-

-De nada, no se preocupen bye – los despidió y se retiraron.

Matthew se quedo un rato viendo a Kiku por la ventanilla, en algún momento empezó a pasear por el hospital, se sorprendió nadie le decía nada, seguramente no lo veían. Cuando estuvo de regreso se llevo una gran sorpresa, frente a la ventanilla ya no estaba solo Alfred, estaba Heracles junto a Rose. Se escondió detrás de una pared para no ser inoportuno.

-Yo solo vine a consolarte Heracles no sé por qué dices eso- Matthew escucho claramente su tono de voz era como el de una niña que no le compran lo que quiere.

-¡No quiero volver a verte!- esa fue la única vez que Matthew escucho esa tono de voz de Heracles.

–No sé cómo te atreves a venir después de hacerle eso a Kiku- la chica no dijo nada pero se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Heracles se acerco, le iba a dar una bofetada cuando la mano de Alfred lo paro. –Cálmate brot- Heracles bajo la mano. Rose aun reía levemente, le daba risa ver al japonés así, se lo merecía pero se vio interrumpida cuando sintió un golpe en su mejilla –Eso está mal- fue lo que dijo Matthew bajando la mano. No soportó la actitud de Rose y hizo lo hizo, le dio una bofetada. Rose se quedo ahí estática, era la primera vez que alguien le daba una bofetada.

-¿No mas a defenderme?- le dijo a Heracles de manera caprichosa con una mano en la majilla golpeada.

Heracles no dijo nada se tranquilizo – ¡Moo que aburrido! ¡Ya no te quiero!- dijo sacando la lengua, volvía a sonreír como siempre y se fue.

Fin flash back~ ~ ~ ~

-Desde eso no habíamos sabido nada de ella- termino de contar Matthew, Kiku estaba sorprendido, Arthur estaba igual pero con cierta cantidad de enojo.

-Bitch- soltó con enojo Arthur

-Seguramente es por eso que Alfred no se te acerca- dijo Matt dando ánimos.

-Matthew-san tiene razón-

-¡Por eso no te rindas!- animo Matthew, eso empezó a activar cierta venita a Kiku.

-¡No puede perder ante ella!- empezó a animar Kiku.

Arthur se sonrojo- No sé a qué se refieren- soltó nervioso y sonrojado, eso termino de activar cierta venita en Kiku.

-Arthur-chan todos sabemos sobre tu y Alfred-chii – sus ojos de Kiku brillaron, si era su venita yaoista.

-Es cierto Arthur nos consta- dijo Matt y empezó a reír ligeramente.

-¡No es cierto!- decir que Arthur estaba muy sonrojado era poco.

-¡Lo es y tengo pruebas!- Kiku tomo su mochilá y saco unas fotos.

-Esa fotos… ¡Kiku!- dijo sonrojado eran las mismas fotos que tenia Francis- ¡Dámelas!- empezó a tratar de quitárselas a Kiku.

-Pareces un tomate de Antonio- rio Matthew. Estaban entre risas y al fin Arthur logro tomar la fotografía más vergonzosa – las demás pueden ser explicables- sonrió triunfante, suspiró y sonrió.

-Tienen razón, no me rendiré, no ante ella-

-Que tal un "no me rendiré" al mismo tiempo- sugirió Kiku.

-Nos parece bien- sonrieron los otros dos.

-Ichi…deux…three ¡No me rendiré!- gritaron y levantaron sus puños al cielo. Para la suerte de alguien desconocido, cofKikucof, Arthur levanto la mano con la fotografía y una corriente de viento la voló.

-¡NO LA FOTO!- grito Arthur para que oyeran a mil metros a la redonda. Kiku se aguantaba la risa.

-Voló muy alto, me pregunto donde caerá y quien la encontrara- dijo tranquilamente Matthew.

-¡¿Cómo pueden estar calmados?! Ayúdenme a recuperarla-

-Arthur-chan es imposible- rio u poco y volvió a la normalidad – no creo que nadie lo encuentre.

-Eso espero Kiku, ahora…. Kiku ven aquí- dijo con un aura peligrosa.

-Chicos yo ya me voy me debe estar buscando Francis, adiós- se despidió el canadiense y huyo lo más pronto posible que pudo.

-Mejor corro- reflexiono Kiku y salió corriendo.

-¡Kiku ven aquí, no te voy a hacer nada!-

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Ayuda! – y durante el resto del día s pudo ver a un japonés huyendo de un ingles.

No muy lejos de ahí…

Estaba caminando tranquilamente un chico cuando le golpea algo en la cara –Un monstruo me dejo ciego ¡no!- okay su lógica no era para nada lógica, se quito el papel de la cara

-¿Qué es esto?- cuando la vio se sonrojo, ¿de dónde había salido eso? Por el momento no le tomo importancia y la guardo.

-¿Qué hare?- se cuestiono, pero… todo está bien, está protegiendo a Arthur, después de todo era un hero eso debería hacer ¿no?

"_Jamás dejes que las dudas paralicen tus acciones. Toma siempre todas las decisiones que necesites tomar, incluso sin tener la seguridad o certeza de que estás decidiendo correctamente."_

_Paulo Coelho_

Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus reviews realmente me motivan a escribir. Realmente son sus comentarios que me animan, soy una persona raro y antes de publicar tiene que pasar por mi amiga, me dice que está bien pero me da penita subirlo y al ver sus comentarios diciendo que les gusta me siento segura para subirlo. Gracias loquillas! xD

Ah posiblemente suba un nuevo fic que empecé a escribir pero lo deje, la misma amiga me obligo a seguir y posiblemente dentro de una semana lo suba. Gracias amiwa por motivarme y ni si quiera has visto un anime el yaoi :D

Bye bye darling cuídense~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
